Aaron and Emily: Epilogue
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: One couple finds closure while another heals old wounds. HP JRo


Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the next A&E. Now, I originally didn't see the episode when it was first on, Katie had to give me a play by play of it and then I watched it and now...*sighs* Dave. He is just out to make my life impossible. So this story will make me cry, Katie cry and probably you cry. And I, once again, have no idea how Aaron and Emily are going to fit into their own story! Have...no.

Disclaimer: I own Beth, Mal and the baby.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Is that really what you felt?"

Emily looked up from the laundry she was folding as Aaron walked into the room. "What?"

"Cold and dark," Aaron specified. "is that really what you felt?"

Emily fiddled with Jack's little socks. "Yeah, yeah it is." her voice cracked. "I always thought if I died that maybe I'd see my grandparents or, if I went after them, my mom and dad but it really was just cold and dark." she shut her eyes. "It scared me Aaron. I don't want that to be the end."

Aaron wrapped his arms around Emily. "Hey, that is not going to be your end. You are too much of a good person, a good wife, a good mother, to be left with that fate. When your time comes, which won't be for many years, you will be with our family and you will be happy."

Emily let her head rest of his shoulder. "You really believe that?"

"I have to," Aaron said. "because I cannot bare the thought of this life ending and not continuing to be with you and our children wherever we end up." he cleared his throat. "You and Reid aren't the only ones who,"

Emily lifted her head. "When?"

"Foyet," Aaron said. "I coded just before they brought me up to surgery." he subconsciously tightened his arms around Emily. "All I felt was guilt because I would have been leaving you and Jack behind and our team without someone to lead them and I hope, when my time comes, that I don't feel that guilt again."

Emily couldn't right the tears that filled her eyes. "Oh Aaron, you never have to feel guilty about something like that. If, god forbid, we did lose you, we'd be okay, all of us. Would it hurt? Of course but we'd have each other and we'd get through it."

Aaron cocked a brow. "So you're saying you don't need me."

Emily laughed at the teasing tone in Aaron's voice. "Oh please, we'll always need you and you know it. Imagine if we were left with only Dave to run the team."

Aaron visibly shuddered. "No thank you."

Emily kissed Aaron. "Thank you,"

Aaron hugged her tight. "You are so very welcome."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ leaned against Dave's side as he talked softly to his little boy about everything that had happened since his last visit. Ever since she'd found out about James David Rossi just over two years before, JJ hadn't even tried to imagine the pain Dave felt when he lost his son but it had explained to her why he was so protective of Henry in his baby months. He hadn't wanted JJ to feel that pain and he hadn't wanted to go through it again himself.

"Who did he look like?" JJ asked, speaking for the first time since Dave introduced her to James just over an hour before.

Dave smiled. "Well that depended on who you asked. Care said me, I said her." he chuckled lightly. "My mom said my great-uncle Christopher. I told her to bite her tongue," he shook his head. "Loved Uncle Chris but I did not want my boy looking like him." he ran his hand gently over the stone. "I wish, more then anything he could have grown up, been just like his old man."

JJ smiled against Dave's shoulder. "Yes, exactly what the world needs, two men running around flirting with every woman in sight."

Dave gave JJ a squeeze. "Oh not any more." he kissed her temple. "Thank you for coming with me and for supporting my decision."

JJ returned the kiss. "I told you, I would back whatever you decided. You did what was right by you." she looked at Carolyn's stone. "How are you handling this?"

Dave sighed. "It's hard but I know she's happy now and that's what matters."

JJ nodded as a breeze blew through. "Yeah, it really is."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Hmm, somehow Aaron and Em ended up more sad then Dave and JJ. Not sure how that happened but it wrote how it wrote. Sorry for any tears or wet keyboards. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
